Fashion Victim
Fashion Victim is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourteenth case of the game as well as in the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot After hearing reports of a murder at a fashion shop in the shopping mall, the player and Jones went there and found the body of Lucy Campbell, the owner of the fashion shop in the mall named "Lucy's Fashion Shop", she was strangled with a hanger and was found impaled through her medulla oblongata on a mannequin stand. The killer turned out to be a mall cleaner named Odell Toole. Odell killed Lucy with the intention of getting caught so that everyone would remember him forever. Since Odell was just a mall cleaner working for "Grimsclean", no one gave him as much credit as he wanted them to. So he wanted to change it by doing something unthinkable. Judge Hall sentenced Odell to 20 years in jail for the first degree murder of Lucy Campbell. Summary Victim *'Lucy Campbell' (she was found dead in her shop window) Murder Weapon *'Hanger' Killer *'Odell Toole' Suspects ot.png|Odell Toole ka.png|Kim Aoki jm.png|Joey Manzano nh.png|Nina Hunt bw14.png|Biff Wellington Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Diet Cola. *The killer has diabetes. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's height is 6'3". Crime Scenes GBC14-CS1A.png|Clothing Shop GBC14-CS1B.png|Clothes Drawer GBC14-CS2A.png|The Golden Thimble GBC14-CS2B.png|Counter GBC14-CS3A.PNG|Main Hallway GBC14-CS3B.png|Escalator Steps Chapter 1 *Interrogate Odell Toole. (Available after unlocking Chapter 1) *Investigate Clothing Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 1; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag; Victim identified: Lucy Campbell) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer drinks Diet Cola and has diabetes.) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Mysterious Caller) *Analyze Mysterious Caller. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Kim Aoki) *Ask Kim Aoki about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Caller analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Golden Thimble) *Investigate The Golden Thimble. (Prerequisite: Kim interrogated; Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Joey Manzano) *Interrogate Joey Manzano about the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Nina Hunt. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Counter; Profile updated: Nina drinks Diet Cola) *Investigate Counter. (Prerequisite: Nina interrogated; Clue: Cash Register) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Joey's Fingerprints; Profile Updated: Joey drinks Diet Cola) *Ask Joey Manzano about his receipt. (Prerequisite: Joey's Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Joey has diabetes) *Investigate Main Hallway. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Trashbin; New Suspect: Biff Wellington) *Examine Trashbin. (Result: Hanger) *Analyze Hanger. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hanger; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go say hello to Biff Wellington. (Prerequisite: Play Main Hallway as a task) *Interrogate Kim Aoki. (Prerequisite: Biff interrogated) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Profiles updated: Biff drinks Diet Cola, Kim drinks Diet Cola *Investigate Clothes Drawer. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Latex Glove; Profile updated: Odell drinks Diet Cola and has diabetes) *Examine Latex Glove. (Result: Blood Type) *Analyze Blood Type. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *See if Biff Wellington can help. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Escalator) *Investigate Escalator. (Prerequisite: Biff interrogated; Clue: Broken CCTV Camera; Profiles updated: Odell is right-handed, Kim is right-handed, Joey is right-handed, Nina is right-handed) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer's height is 6'3") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Get news from Biff Wellington. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Escalator. (Prerequisite: Biff interrogated; Clue: Cleaning Cart) *Examine Cleaning Cart. (Result: MP3 Player) *Examine MP3 Player. (Result: Biff's MP3 Player) *Give Biff his MP3 Player (Prerequisite: Biff's MP3 Player identified; Reward: Burger) *Talk with Nina about absinthe. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Counter. (Prerequisite: Nina interrogated; Clue: Absinthe Spoon) *Examine Absinthe Spoon. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00) *Give a ticket to Nina Hunt. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Get news from Kim Aoki. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Clothing Shop. (Prerequisite: Kim interrogated; Clue: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Torn Sketch) *Examine Torn Sketch. (Result: Sketch) *Give her sketch to Kim. (Prerequisite: Sketch restored; Reward: MALE Stripped Grey Suit, FEMALE Ruffle Shirt) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In the crime scene "Escalator": **You can spot a red hat with a rotated "T", which is a parody of Mario's hat, and a pipe and a brick block which are also a reference to Mario. They are both collectible objects. **A purple "Pretty Store" shopping bag can spotted—which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the makers of the game. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center